


Don’t Fuck With A Wrestler.

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Wrestler Goes Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sometimes A girl just gotta kick.





	Don’t Fuck With A Wrestler.

“HEY ASSHOLE.”

The call was loud, Flicka ‘SheWolf’ Whip marching after the man who had just left a young lady feeling rather grossed out. She had worked her match, then, when she saw the man leaving, followed.

“Next time I see you any NEAR my ring I will make you my bitch... and you leave that girl alone.”

“What if I didn’t...”

A snarl left the woman’s lips this time and, without warning, she leapt at him, taking him down in a fierce spear, knocking him down hard, her hands tight around his neck until he was gagging, the woman quick to release him, flipping herself upright before beginning to kick, and kick, and kick. One last kick aimed at his face.

“You don’t get to be a handsome fuckface anymore. That’s what.”

SheWolf had stalked away, leaving the man coughing on the floor, all but sauntering back to the girl, her voice low as she arrived at the area where the girl had been standing.

“You okay?”

The girl had smiled and nodded, she had seen SheWolf leave and had no doubt the woman had attacked, hard.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Anytime. He tries that shit again, call me.”

SheWolf had handed the girl her calling card and left, smiling back at her before blowing a teasing kiss to match her ring music.


End file.
